


Good Vibrations

by ExtremeEly23



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, NSFW, too much sarcasm for a PWP fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeEly23/pseuds/ExtremeEly23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko discovers the best possible use for her motorbike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

As the flat of Ryuko's tongue lapped heavily at her, Satsuki could not help but feel the constant, fiery tingles the roaring machine below her was sending up her spine

The loss of dignity as she began to grind against the machine is not one she'd like to admit to, but the sensation of 200 horsepower roaring between one's legs was unbelievably powerful.

She focused her mind's eye on Ryuko's actions.

Ahhh, the alphabet technique; how quaint.

"The letters K and Q work particularly well" she noted, in a usual Kiryuin-esque tone of disinterest and boredom; well, it would've been, if it were not for the rollicking orgasm building up from the pit of her stomach, threatening to burst free as she lolled her head back letting cry a guttural groan

Ryuko took this as a sign to quickly add the tail of the current 'Q' her tongue was creating and make the final; literal, at that, plunge, pushing her tongue as far in to the Steel Queen as she could, she felt Satsuki's walls tense around her, holding her in a death grip.

'Even when we bang she's iron-willed' Ryuko guffawed, wriggling her tongue in an attempt to counteract Satsuki's tensed muscles

Every ounce of shame gone, Satsuki desperately ground herself in to the motorcycle, while simultaneously dragging Ryuko's head along for the ride, building up in speed and ferocity

Her hands searched for an adequate surface to grip to and found solace in Ryuko's shoulders, and as the burning pressure finally toppled her, she gripped hard, driving herself against Ryuko's tongue.

After what Ryuko would later describe as 'most pompous orgasm ever achieved', in which Satsuki upturned her head and simply growled long and low, her abdomen tightening, her legs giving out from the pleasure she refused to show upon her face.

Satsuki relaxed, leaning back to power off the engine, the 3 seconds of time it took to do so already stimulating her oversensitive privates.

"I think I have grown to like this machine of yours, Matoi" she acknowledged vacantly.

The smirk that slid its way across Ryuko's lips and curled her mouth at the corners was one of delicious, smug, satisfaction.

After checking the parking brake once more, Satsuki leaned down, and in a rather uncharacteristic manner and gave Ryuko a long, sweet kiss, taking the time to roam calmly with her tongue.

It was…surprisingly soft, however when it broke Ryuko could sense Satsuki reverting to her usual staunch and icy demeanour.

"Now if you would, please take me back to work. I have a meeting in twenty minutes."

"Of course, Eyebrows. Just promise you won't get yourself off on the bike while we're riding"

The response she received was little more than a contemptuous glare.

"Love you too, Eyebrows."


End file.
